Power Rangers: Astronema Strikes Back
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Astronema's mind is changed after getting the cybernetic implants. Now she's head over heels for Andros, and she's changing a few things with her Psychos, who will have some fun with the female rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Power rangers: Astronema strikes back

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Astronema was sitting on her seat while feeling her mind feel more clear thanks to the new cybernetic implants on her head. She was no longer feeling distracted by thoughts of being 'good'. The only things on her mind were of how to end the Power Rangers for good.

... And her brother.

She was confused why her brother was in her mind and tried to ignore it as she pondered to herself. But she couldn't. As she thought of the red Ranger her heart fluttered, her loins wettened and she just wanted to hold him close.

She gripped her hands and shook her head. "This... Is strange." she nodded. 'Why am I having such weird thoughts?'

As she sat there she imagined Andros holding her, kissing her, making love to her. That made her legs rub each other while her head let out an occasional twitch as she sat there. Especially as she thought of him telling her how much he loved her, telling her how beautiful she was, being his king as the two stood over the dead bodies of the other Power Rangers and Dark Spectre, holding their child in her arms as they raised the future ruler of the universe.

She gulped and started smiling while feeling her mind slowly give in on the image while she started to stop resisting. She didn't know that the cybernetics where messing with her feelings. Twisting her familiar love for Andros into romantic love and then twisting it further into a near obsession.

'Must kill...the rangers...must...take...Andros...' She thought happily as Ecliptor entered her bedroom, Astronema having her back to her father figure as her leather clad hands rubbed between her legs out of sight of the black and green cyborg.

"Astronema, how are you feeling?" asked the male referring to the cybernetic implants.

"Good!" She moaned/purred, sounding like an evil voice. "Just perfect."

"Your PsychoRangers are nearly finished." He informed.

"Excellent. Leave me until they're done, I want to be alone."

The robot nodded and left.

Astronema waited till she was sure he was gone before started taking her pants off. She moaned, rubbing her pussy with her still gloved hands.

*time skip*

Astronema was plotting as she looked at her nearly completed creations. 'The rangers won't be able to stand up to my new Psycho Rangers, and I can use that chance to take Andros before they have a chance to flee.'

But she stopped, looking at PsychoPink and PsychoYellow. 'Hmm, then again, the Pink and Yellow Rangers could be of some use.'

She smiled, reprogramming them. "Alright Ecliptor, it's time to bring them to life."

Ecliptor nodded, unlocking the tubes. The excess fumes emptied out as they saw the five dark copies of the rangers with demonic looking armor than the originals.

"Why hello." Astronema smirked. "I am Astronema."

"I'm PsychoRed."

"PsychoBlue."

"PsychoBlack."

"PsychoYellow."

"PsychoPink."

"What is your functions?" She asked.

"To capture the Red, Yellow, and Pink Rangers."

"To destroy the black and blue Rangers." Red, Black and Blue said.

"Perfect. Now go out, and don't fail me." she spoke the last part with a dark look.

They nodded, disappearing.

"Why would you want the red, yellow and pink Rangers?" Ecliptor asked.

"It never hurts to have a few spoils of war. Besides, if the black and blue Rangers manage to survive and plan anything, their friends can be used as hostages to keep them in place." Astronema explained with a smirk. "OR they'd make good entertainment or traps."

*With the Psychos*

They appeared in the middle of Angel Grove, grinning evilly as they unleashed blasts of energy. Pink and Yellow were even giggling creepily.

'I can't wait to get my hands on those pretty little things.' they both thought.

It was a few seconds later when the Rangers appeared, already transformed, on their Galaxy Gliders. All of them jumped off the vehicles and landed across from each of their color coordinated counterpart.

"Who are you guys?!" Carlos, the Black Space Ranger, called, pointing at the five Rangers.

"Isn't it obvious? We're you, but evil and far more powerful." laughed PsychoBlack.

"You're going down!" PsychoRed grinned as he drew his sword.

The rangers brought out their own weapons before both sides charges at their counterparts. They all fought valiantly but the Ranger's were surprised at the Psycho's power.

It also didn't help that PsychoPink and PsychoYellow were trying to get closer to the girls than they expected.

Suddenly PsychoPink caught Cassie in an armlock from behind.

"Let me go!"

"Nope." Pink purred, reaching a hand under her skirt and rubbing between her legs.

"AH!" jumped Cassie who went wide eyed behind her helmet. "S-Stop that!"

"Nope." Pink purred, rubbing her own pussy against her ass while she rubbed her fingers against Cassie's pussy skillfully. And because of her superior strength Cassie had no hope of breaking out of PsychoPink's hold, all she could do was wiggle in PsychoPink's arms and moan in pleasure from the act.

Ashely was doing her best to try and fight PsychoYellow but she wasn't doing that well. PsychoYellow kept dodging her attacks while constantly getting in close to squeeze her ass and alternated between that and a slap to the cheeks.

"Th... The hell is wrong with you?!" Ashley gasped and blushed.

"What? I'm not doing anything." feigned the Psycho before getting up close to her and grabbing her chest.

"Hey! Get off!" Ashley yelled, stumbling back and tripping while her hands covered her breasts.

"Mmm, not bad." Yellow sat on Ashley's lap and pinned her hands above her head with one hand, the other rubbing over Ashley's stomach and breasts.

"K-Knock that off!"

"You don't talk to your Mistress like that." Yellow snapped, slapping her breast.

Ashley gasped from the slap while Yellow reached back down to grab and squeeze Ashley's breast.

"You. Are. Mine."

Andros flinched as he barely blocked the slash from PsychoRed, backing up.

"I know you're not meant to die, but that doesn't mean I can't rough you up." laughed PsychoRed.

'What?' Andros thought in confusion before finding himself kicked back on his back. He grunted, hitting the floor, before he started shooting with his AstroBlaster.

PsychoRed cried out as he was hit up close and stumbled back from the surprise move. "Bastard." He snarled.

Andros got back up just as PsychoRed charged and slammed him against a wall.

Cassie shuddered, holding back her moans as best she could as she felt herself approaching her climax. 'I can't believe I'm feeling hot from this!'

"Cum for me beautiful." Pink purred in her ear through her helmet. Cassie shuddered at that, cumming inside her Ranger Suit and staining it.

She felt humiliated and embarrassed while Pink reached down and rubbed a finger against the sensitive area. Cassie moaned louder, feeling that teasing fingers actually rubbing her wet folds through her damp suit instead of just her clit like she had been doing before. She felt humiliated but at the same time... She felt satisfied and calm.

"Good girl." Pink purred happily, her tone full of love.

With Yellow and Ashley on the other hand...

Ashley was pressed up on the ground face first with her ass raised with Yellow rubbing her exposed ass since the Psycho tore the suit around the area.

"Such a tight looking ass." PsychoYellow grinned, pushing an unlubed and still gloved finger into the hole roughly with no warning.

"AHHH!" cried out Ashley with wide eyes while gripping her hands against the ground.

"My. It IS tight! I can barely move my finger!" Yellow grinned, laughing a bit as she fingered the ass roughly. "This is punishment for being such a bad girl! You be good and I'll make you feel good! Be bad and I have fun with you while making you feel pain AND pleasure!"

'I can't believe she's doing that to my ass!' Ashley thought, tears falling from her eyes. 'I was saving myself for Andros! I should have been a good girl! ... Wait... What am I thinking?! I...' Ashely thought, her eyes widening, before she let out a gasp as Yellow's finger brushed a bundle of nerves and she moaned. "Aaahh!"

"Ooooh! Here's the prostate! Time for the real fun!" Yellow giggled, adding a second finger while the first continued to rub the bundle of nerves.

Ashley clawed at the ground through her gloves while her body tingled each time the finger brushed against the spot. She was moaning, shuddering as a third finger entered her anus and she almost let out a beg for the fourth but caught herself,

"I think your little hole is tightening up. Is someone ready to cum?"

Ashley shook her head, trying to deny the pleasure, but moaned as she came and stained her suit like Cassie had less than a minute before.

"Aw, did someone wet herself?" chuckled Yellow using her other gloved hand to rub against the still clothe pussy.

Ashley moaned at the stimulation against her pussy, rocking against the fingers without noticing .

And what none of the Rangers realised was, like their other battles, this one was being recorded and televised. Everyone was seeing the three male heroes getting their asses kicked but also the female Rangers getting sexually assaulted by the female evil Rangers and seeming to enjoy it.

"Guys! I think that's enough!" Red said sadistically, teleporting away as he held Andros by the neck and taking him with him.

"Aw." Pink pouted as she let go of Cassie, making her fall to her knees.

"We'll have more fun later." Yellow grinned, letting go of Ashley so she fell to the floor too.

The other male Psycho's had already teleported away leaving just the girls. They grasped the girls by the shoulders and began to teleport. But at the last second their hands were hit with blasts of blue energy, making them release the girls. Pink and Yellow were teleported away without their prizes, the silver Ranger Zane reaching the group on his bike.

"You're not going anywhere with my friends!" declared Zane.

The statement was a bit redundant as the five Psycho's where now all gone and as Zane looked around he saw Andros missing, Carlos and TJ laying on the ground nearly dead and Cassie and Ashley laying on the ground limp with the ass of Ashley's costume ripped away. And his heart sank.

*On Astronema's ship*

"THAT SILVER ASSHOLE! HE STOLE MY PINK RANGER FROM ME!" PsychoPink yelled, stomping the floor in rage while her body shook like a lover scorned.

"Relax. We'll get our girls soon enough." spoke PsychoYellow.

Pink nodded, hugging herself in comfort, as Astronema walked over to see the demorphed, unconscious and injured Andros being held by PsychoRed by the throat... And the Red Psycho Ranger was sent flying into the far wall from a blast of purple electricity from Astronema's staff.

"Gah!" he groaned crashing into the wall and slid down.

Astronima just glared at him, too angry to think of any words, before she picked up Andros and took him to her bedroom.

"Looks like someone played a little rough." laughed PyschoBlue to Red.

Red snarled, panting a bit. "Stow it Blue!"

*with Astronema*

She set Andros down on her bed before holding her staff over him. She smiled, casting a few small spells to trap him on the bed before she closed the door and locked it. And the final spell she cast was to wake Andros up.

The male groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "W... What happened?" He muttered before noting that his body felt like it was constricted some way.

"Hello Andros." Astronima smiled, walking towards him with her heels clicking loudly and rhythmically.

"Astronema." he spoke in surprise as he tried getting his body to move, with no progress. "Karoine!"

"I. Am. Astronema." She ordered gently. "And you Andros, won't be going anywhere anytime soon." She sat down on her brother's lap, either side of his hips, with her ass on his upper thighs currently.

He looked at her with wide eyes at the position and tried even harder to get his limbs to move.

"Tell me... Did you ever... 'Think of me' before you knew I was your sister?" She purred, running her hands over his chest while a subtle truth spell was cast from her fingers and flowed inside him. "Of me in this sort of position' bouncing on your cock? Of me sucking your dick? Of me kissing you? Of you pinning me as you plowed my tight ass while I'm still in my skin tight leather suit? Did you think of me as you masturbated before you knew we were related, and then felt oh so VERY dirty about it?"

Andros looked at her like she was insane and wanted to deny it all, even though he knew differently, but instead of being able to deny it all, he found his mouth moving on its own. "Yes." He said, wide eyed at his own words. "I thought you were so hot, and I'd go to any secluded spot just to jerk off to you. I had several fantasies involving you and lots of wet dreams."

"Naughty brother." She purred "And after you learnt of our... Relation? What did you do then?"

"I...still had a hard time not thinking of us fucking."

Astronema laughed, moving her hips forward under her ass was on top of his cock and began to grind against it.

Andros groaned from the rubbing while feeling his dick start to slowly wake up from the movement.

"Oh! You're big!" Astronema grinned, feeling the hard cock between her asscheeks. "Want me to get rid of those pesky pants?"

"Yes!" Andros nodded, again not thinking.

She smirked and got off him before she started to pull the jeans down.

His jeans and pants where now at his knees, revealing his throbbing cock

'Why the hell did I say all that?!' Andros thought in fear, groaning as she wrapped a glove hand around his cock and began to back up off.

"And just think, this was just from me grinding. I wonder how it'll feel when I take a little taste."

Astronema said , teasing. Andros groaned, bucking his hips... Before Astronema let go of his cock and backed away.

"W-What?" he spoke in confusion. "B... But I haven't cum yet!"

"Exactly." She teased, shooting a small spell at his crotch that stopped it from going soft. "I want you, OH so bad, but I won't sleep with you until you agree to be my king. And that will take a while."

"I...I can't do that!"

"Well then you'll stay there with a hard on, unable to cum, and I'll be here every hour or two to tease you more until you DO agree." She smirked. "Have fun dear brother." She said mockingly before she left the room and locked her door behind her leaving Andros by himself.

'DAMN IT!' Andros thought before he yelled after her "ASTRONEMA!"

Outside the bedroom Astronema giggled at her brothers frustration .

*With the Rangers aboard the MegaShip*

"I can't believe that just happened." spoke Carlos sitting down and looking at the controls aimlessly.

"We got our asses kicked." TJ nodded.

Ashley and Cassie just stayed silent since they didn't want to recount what happened to them.

But... They had loved it. They wanted more. Which was shocking because both didn't think they'd enjoy being toyed like that, and had no idea it would happen all of a sudden in the middle of a battle!

But PsychoPink had been so loving and PsychoYellow had been so... 'fair', as Ashley thought.

Both just looked down while also feeling guilty that Andros was taken away. They were so wrapped in their pleasure they never even payed attention or even tried to help Andros. Heck they were going to LET the Psycho's take them as well.

"Hey, you two alright?" TJ asked the two since they had been silent for a while.

"Y... Yes. We're fine." Cassie nodded.

"Just...feeling bad Andros was taken." Ashley threw in.

"We know you like him Ashley. Don't worry, we'll get him back." Zane smiled.

Ashley just nodded while rubbing her hands together and felt her ass twitch while PsychoYellow flashed through her head for a brief moment. 'Not anymore... I think.' she thought guiltily.

Zane noted the girl's down looks and could only assume it was guilt along with pain from what those Psychos did. "We'll get them back for this. I promise." He smiled.

*With the Psycho's*

Pink was pacing while occasionally stopping to punch the wall. "Who knows what those Rangers are doing to my beautiful Pink Ranger!" PsychoPink snapped. "She should be here, in my arms!"

"I said calm down!" growled Psycho Yellow slapping her. "How do you think I feel not having my pet here with me?"

Pink was still... Before she hugged Yellow. "I just... I love her so much and want her here!"

Yellow sighed and patted her back. "Don't worry, we managed to get one of the rangers for Astronema. Getting ours back won't be a problem at all."

*with Astronema*

Astronema sat on her throne while drumming her fingers on the armrest. How long until her brother would break?!

'Hmm, an hour should have been enough for him to beg me to deal with it.' She smiled, leaving for the bedroom once more. She made sure no one was around before going in and seeing Andros still on the bed while squirming a little. "Hmmm. Feeling like cooperating brother?" She smirked.

'Say no, say no dammit!' thought Andros who had tried to ignore his lust and just focus on enduring this. "Sister... It hurts..." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that." she smiled while walking over to the side. "You'll have to speak up dear brother."

"My cock... It hurts!"

"Oh, well I suppose that's your problem. Unless of course you think you can be more honest."

"HONEST?!" Andros snapped in disbelief.

"If you agree to be my king and turn your back on the rest of the rangers, I'll help you out with your problem."

"H... How has that got ANYTHING to do with honesty?!"

"It's a matter of just giving into your lust. After all, can you honestly say resisting your desire for my body is much easier than just simply giving in?"

Andros snarled, fighting against the bonds

"If you don't submit, I'll just have to keep you here all day."

"WHAT?!" he cried out with wide eyes while struggling even harder.

Astronema hummed and began to walk away, shaking her hips. "Alright, if that's your choice."

...

"Wait!"

Astronema stopped at the door with a hidden smirk. "Yes?"

"I... You win. I'll do it." he conceded.

Astronema grinned, turning back to him. "Good choice brother." She walked back over, chuckling. "Alright, so tell me. Do you want me with or without clothes?"

"... Both."

"Excellent choice." She grasped his cock gently, kissing him.

He felt his resolve slowly crumble and kissed back while groaning from the friction between her gloves and his cock.

"You love my hand?" She purred.

"Y-Yes."

"Tell me Andros. What do you want me to do?" She purred, rubbing his cock faster as she undid her spells.

"U-Use your tongue." he groaned out.

"Like this?" She asked, only tapping her tongue with his cock.

"Yeah!" he gasped out. "But more!"

"Gladly." she grinned before lightly flicking her tongue against the tip. She smiled up at him, glad to see him moaning in pleasure at what she did to him, as she swirled her tongue around his cock head 'Mmm, it tastes salty.' She took the cock into her mouth, sucking.

"AHH!" groaned Andros as he gripped the bed and was relieved he could move his limbs again. His hand then tangled in his sister's red hair, trying to encourage her to take more in and suck harder.

Astronema grinned and made sure to swirl her tongue around the head while slowly bobbing her head.

"K... Karone! I'm.. I'm gonna cum!" Andros groaned.

"Then cum." she purred before sliding more of the cock into her mouth.

Andros moaned and came into her mouth. He moved his hips upward so more of his cock could get in while her cheeks puffed up a little.

Astronema gagged but swallowed it all easily. She slid her mouth off her brother's cock while he panted from the amazing orgasm. "Nice." She licked her lips. "How did that feel?"

"It felt... Like heaven." He whispered while wiping his brow from the sweat.

That made Astronema blush and smile. "Good, because we're not done just yet." She ripped her suit and sat on his lap.

Andros stared at her naked breasts and felt his cock get even harder than he thought possible.

"Like them brother?" She smiled sliding his cock into her womanhood. She let out a moan while Andros groaned from the sudden move.

"Karone!" He moaned while his hands moved out on instinct and grabbed her chest.

"Brother!" She moaned at the sudden move while she slid down over more of his cock.

The two moaned, rocking against each other.

"Ah! It's so tight!" he groaned.

"Fuck me!" She moaned while moving her hips up and down his cock. "Fuck my pussy!"

He nodded, speeding up, moaning.

*With the Ranger's*

Cassie was in her room and was currently trying to just relax on her bed. But no... She just... She couldn't get to sleep. She kept tossing and turning while the fact she came in her suit still stuck to her. She had been wet for half an hour and she tried to make herself cum but... But she couldn't!

"L... Let's Rocket!" She suddenly called, transforming. She moaned, hugging herself and massaging her breasts. She felt ten times sexier and even hornier, loving the feeling. 'I can't help myself, I need to cum!'

She rubbed her pussy through her suit, moaning happily, and imagining that it was PsychoPink without even realising it. 'Ah...ah...more...'

"Of course my love." She could almost hear PsychoPink whisper in her ear, her fingers rubbing over her slit quickly and feeling her climax actually getting close.

"Yes...YES!" She screamed behind her helmet, cumming hard inside her suit. She arched her back while feeling the fluids soak into the fabric. She panted, shaking and smiling happily.

"That was...amazing." She said, hugging herself. "I came... Harder than ever before... Thanks to her... She loves me."

While she said that to herself, we cut to Ashley in her room.

Ashley growled, rolling around, before throwing the pillow at the wall in frustration. "I can't sleep!" she growled under her breath. "And I can't... I can't cum." she frowned while feeling hot and annoyed while looking at the damp spot in her panties. She wanted something special... But she didn't know!

She reached down and took her panties off while just groaning at the cool air in the room touching it. She shuddered, remembering when her suit was ripped.

"Why can't I just let that go!?" She frowned, hitting her head on the bed as she reached between her legs. "I mean she... She treated me so roughly!"

"And you loved it." came her mind in a whisper which sounded like PsychoYellow. "You loved mistress punishing you for being a bad girl."

"No I don't." she growled covering her ears.

But her pussy got wetter.

"Then be a good girl." 'PsychoYellow' purred, Ashley's pussy tingling.

'No! Ignore her!'

But she was already fingering herself, moaning .She bit her lip to try and muffle her moans so no one could hear her. But... It wasn't enough. She rolled onto her stomach and held her ass up high, like a bitch in heat, before she slid a finger into her ass as she continued to finger her pussy.

"Ah...yes..." she moaned. "Mistress fuck me!" she moved both fingers in and out while feeling hotter.

She soon gasped, cumming hard. Her juices sprayed out onto the bed while she panted and slid her fingers out. She collapsed, tired, and she felt like she was going to fall asleep any second.

She was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Power rangers: Astronema strikes back

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Astronema cried out with a moan as she felt Andros' sperm shoot up inside her. "Oh boy... This was nice." She smiled, her head falling in his chest.

He just nodded with a pant and realized how much that took out of him.

"You were perfect." Astronema smiled, kissing him gently.

"Thanks...you too..." he panted out.

"You liked it?" She smiled happily.

He gave a firm nod.

"Tell me what you think of me."

"Well, you really knew what you were doing, you look amazing, your command over your own army is something to respect, and I do feel like we've become closer." Andros smiled.

"What do you think of my body?" She asked.

"It's the most amazing body I've ever seen."

She nodded, kissing him gently. "You're so sweet."

"Heh, thanks." he smiled while rubbing her back.

"Now... Can I ask my sexy big brother to do something for me?" She asked innocently.

"Uh, what's that?" he asked with a blush.

"Can you make my ship turn into a giant robot like yours?" She pouted cutely. "And maybe give me the access codes to the Mega Voyager?"

"W-What?" he looked at her in surprise.

"Please?" She purred, rubbing her body against his.

'If I do that, then I've really gone against my friends and home.' Andros thought almost angrily. "Astronema, you know I can't do that."

"You said my name!" She giggled. "And please! Come on brother! Don't be mean!"

'Man, it's hard to imagine she was the complete opposite before.' he thought referring to her sudden giddiness. But at the same time it made him feel special. Like she would only show this side of herself to HIM.

Of course he also took to mind that he willing fucked his own sister, the very person he and his friends had been fighting against. The person be had been searching for, for years. 'I love her, but...dammit I don't know what to do!'

Astronema frowned as Andros hadn't answered so she sat on his lap and rubbed her pussy against her brothers cock.

He groaned as he was snapped out of his thoughts to see Astronema rubbing their spots together.

"Please Andros? You haven't given me anything for my birthday since I was taken away." She said seductively as she rubbed against his crotch harder. "It would make me oh so happy."

Andros groaned, trying to hold himself back. "B...But the others..."

"What about your sister?" She pouted. "Aren't I more important?"

Andros groaned and gasped her hips, trying to slide into her pussy.

But Astronema moved her pussy away while wagging her finger.

"No no no, no pussy until you say yes. And mean it." She told him off gently. "All you have to do is declare your allegiance to me, and just forget about them."

Andros just groaned, wanting to say no. But the pleasure and the fact his dick was getting hard was making it difficult to think rationally while he just wanted to plunge back inside her. So he groaned, not wanting to agree but knew he might give in.

Astronema frowned and held his face while leaning down. "Please? For me... My love?" She whispered before kissing him gently for a few seconds.

Andros felt himself relax and kiss back while hugging her closer. "... Okay." He whispered.

"Thank you." she purred while laying her head on his chest. She then moaned as he pushed into her pussy. "Now ravage me." she growled in his ear with lust.

Andros nodded and flipped them, slamming in and out of her pussy with all his might.

*With the Rangers, Angel Grove*

"Guys? You might wanna see this." spoke Carlos with dread while looking at a monitor.

The group were walking around town, getting some air before planning to save Andros.

"Huh?" Ashley asked, the team looking at the screen. "Oh. My. God."

The others followed Ashley's line of sight, everyone looking at the screen and they gasped at the story on the screen.

Their defeat against the Psycho Rangers. More importantly, the sight they were showing of not only Carlos and TJ's asses getting kicked, but Ashley and Cassie's sexual treatment. The news clearly blurred out the girl's private parts but it was clear what was going on.

"And what's been going on since yesterday is the news of what has happened to the Power Rangers." spoke the newscaster.

"Oh no." TJ groaned.

"I can't believe they're actually showing this." spoke Carlos who felt humiliated and concerned while looking at Cassie and Ashley.

They didn't seem to react, staring intently at the TV. Both just watched as they saw the act happen again on the screen while feeling their bodies heat up. They actually felt happy at the sight.

"And we have our man on the street to ask the citizens what they feel about this." spoke the newscaster.

"Wow... So the girl Rangers were sluts all along? Wish I could bang 'em." One guy shrugged.

"I can't believe they'd let themselves get played with like that. Some heroes." scoffed a woman.

"If that's the best these 'heroes' could do we're all be doomed." An older man sighed.

"I can't believe I got that whole thing recorded! I know what I'm doin tonight." grinned one guy.

"Who knew the yellow ranger was such a bitch? She should come down my way, me and my friends would show her a 'good time'." An arrogant looking guy smirked.

"Alright guys, let's just go." spoke Zhane getting tired of the comments.

The guys nodded and walked off, the girls blushing and smiling a bit at the TV. Seeing themselves get easily beaten made them feel warmer while their legs rubbed against each other.

Suddenly they all heard explosions not far from them.

"Now what?" groaned Ashley, angry that their moment was interrupted.

The five ran off and saw the Psycho's attacking.

"Girls, you two wanna stay back?" asked TJ in concern.

"No." Cassie frowned. "We're not backing down."

They all nodded, transforming quickly.

The Psychos noticed the light and turned as the rangers faced them with Zhane facing PsychoRed in place of Andros.

"You're okay!" PsychoPink smiled, dodging Cassie's attacks.

"Of course!" spoke Cassie while halfway trying to be serious and halfway happy to see the Psycho.

PsychoPink smiled as she got close and pushed her mouth plate against Cassie's, as if trying to kiss her, all through their helmets, before she jumped back.

Cassie blushed inside her helmet and shook her head before lunging at Pink.

PsychoPink accepted the lung, wrapping her arms around Cassie and lovingly holding her. "Aww, did someone miss me?"

Cassie weakly struggled but her heart wasn't in it.

Ashley frowned, violently attacking her Psycho counterpart.

"Is that any way to treat your mistress?" PsychoYellow teased.

"S-Shut up!" Ashley yelled with a blush under her helmet as she tried harder to punch the copy.

"You. Do. NOT. Tell me. To shut up." PsychoYellow frowned in annoyance as she caught Ashley's fists and gripped them.

Ashley flinched but stopped, freezing.

"Looks like someone needs another lesson in punishment."

Ashley froze and shivered in fear.

Yellow pulled Ashley right up against her body and wrapped her arms around her before she tore off the back part of Ashley's suit again.

Ashley gasped, her hands clamping over her ass.

"Don't even try to cover that ass." growled Yellow.

The former Turbo and now Space Yellow flinched and slowly moved her hands away from her ass.

"Better." nodded Yellow before reached back and started roughly squeezing the supple ass. "Fuck I still love this ass. I think I always will." Yellow smirked, smacking the cheeks hard.

Ashley let out a moan from the smack which Yellow heard.

"Like that, my slut?" asked Yellow while moving one hand down and rubbed a finger against her still clothe asshole.

Ashley was silent. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction! But she didn't notice that her pussy was already wet and staining her suit.

Her copy however noticed and didn't hesitate before stuffing her ass while pushing her panties into the hole at the same time.

Ashley held back a happy and lust filled moan., shaking her head 'no'. 'Don't moan, don't moan!' She shuddered and then moaned

"How does it feel to have your ass stuffed like it was before?"

'No! No! Don't say ANYTHING!' Ashley yelled in her mind.

"Talk!" growled Yellow curving her finger in the hole.

"I... I love it." Ashley whispered, flinching a bit.

"What was that? Speak up." ordered Yellow with a chuckle.

"I love it." She said a bit louder.

"Yell it out so the rest of your friends and anyone watching can hear every single word."

"N... No... P... Please... D... Don't." Ashley begged, especially as she saw a crowd gathering. "Please don't make me."

"Oh? Then I guess I'll have to stop." Yellow 'grinned' as she slowly slid her finger out of Ashley's ass.

Ashley's eyes widened in fear, feeling the finger slowly being pulled out of her.

Cassie had all but stopped her half-hearted struggling against PsychoPink's hug and just gave in, her nipples hard from how they rubbed against the coral like armour in her suit.

"Now let's give the people a show of our love." purred Pink while grabbing Cassie's chest.

"O... Our love?" Cassie muttered in a way as if she was intoxicated, her own fingers slipping between PsychoPink's thighs.

"Of course, why else would I do all this to you?" she 'grinned' while poking Cassie's hard nipples through the suit.

Cassie moaned, rubbing PsychoPink's pussy through her suit. She ignored the crowd of citizens watching who were gaping, looking away in shame, or guys who were gawking while taking photos. She just pleased this 'beautiful' woman.

"Holy shit man! This is awesome!" spoke one guy who was drooling at seeing Ashley's bare ass and panties from his spot.

"This is proof! They are sluts!" A second grinned.

"Look away civilians!" Carlos called out while trying to run to the girl's aid, only to get tackled into a wall by PsychoBlack.

PsychoBlack laughed, punching Carlos in the face again and again. "Focus more on dying!"

"Stop!" Ashley said, stopping PsychoYellow. Just the tip of the Psycho's finger still in her ass. "I... I'll say it! Please don't stop!"

"Then. Say. It."

"I LOVE THIS! I LOVE PSYCHOYELLOW FINGERING MY ASS!" she yelled, actually crying under her helmet. 'I just said it! I just said it and everybody heard!'

"Good." PsychoYellow grinned, slamming her finger into her ass hard once again and thrusting her finger faster and faster. "Now let's work on how you address me. It's not PsychoYellow to you, it's mistress, got it?"

"... Yes Mistress." Ashley cried gently.

"Now, if you want to cum: shoot your friends." PsychoYellow whispered.

"Do you know what would make me happy, beautiful?" PsychoPink asked Cassie, the two grinding their pussy through their suits.

"Please! Tell me!" Cassie moaned happily, lovingly.

"Shoot the male Rangers." Pink grinned.

Ashley looked at Yellow with wide eyes while Cassie was a little taken back by the request. "W... What?" They blinked.

"Shoot the other rangers, and I'll really make you feel good." purred Psycho Pink.

"Shoot the other Rangers and I will always be your Mistress. You will be my pet and I will always make you feel good. As well as make you cum now." PsychoYellow grinned.

Cassie and Ashley looked to the other rangers who were barely holding their own while feeling conflicted.

TJ was sent flying, rolling on the ground as he lost his weapon.

"Time to end you Blue Ranger." cackled PsychoBlue.

"Where's Andros?!" Zane snarled, slashing at PsychoRed only to be thrown away.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he laughed.

Carlos was doing his best, trying to counter PsychoBlack's attacks. But one left hook and he was sent rolling on the ground with a groan of pain.

The three were all back to back, standing up on shaking legs... Only to be shot in the back by yellow and pink blasts. Each one cried out in pain and dropped down before turning to where the blasts came from.

Ashley and Cassie were pointing their AstroBlaster's at the boys, their Psycho's grinning under their helmets.

"Cassie, Ashley? Why?" Zhane got out with disbelief.

"It... It makes Mistress happy." Ashley said a bit shakily, but also clearly happily.

"Good job." nodded Yellow rubbing Ashley's head like a dog.

"I... Love PsychoPink. And this makes her happy." Cassie added.

"What! Girls you're being used!" cried out TJ.

"Shut up!" PsychoPink snapped. Before she could go over there and snap his neck, a large crash and shaking of the town could be felt.

"What is that?!" Zane yelled as they looked up and saw some kind of megazord had appeared in the city. It looked like the Astro Megazord except his legs were completely silver and looked more jagged, the arms were 'digital' as was half of its chest and it's head was the tower of Astronema's ship.

"Looks like the grand finale just showed up." laughed PsychoRed.

"WHAT is that?!" TJ yelled.

"Let's just say the boss's ship had an upgrade. You can thank the Red Ranger for that." laughed PsychoBlack.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANDROS?!" Zane yelled.

"He had a change of heart, what else?"

"He would never betray us!" Carlos snapped.

"Oh but he did." laughed PsychoYellow just as they witnessed the Delta Megazord land beside the first megazord. And then the Astro Megaship entered the atmosphere.

Seeing the ship show up filled the male rangers with some hope. But suddenly Alpha was sent flying from the ship, the blue ship changing into its Megazord form.

"ALPHA!"

The robot hit the ground hard, sparks flying.

The rangers were stunned and stared at Alpha's twitching body while the female Psychos made the girls look away.

"You go and be safe. We need to get rid of these pests." PsychoYellow said simply.

"Just go and take cover, we'll let you know when we're done." PsychoPink whispered in Cassie's ear.

The two nodded and 'kissed' them before running off.

"Zhane, looks like you're our last chance." spoke Carlos while trying to stand up.

"Mega Winger!" Zane called.

The megazord in its vehicle form launched from its base and towards the city.

"This is crazy!" A citizen yelled as everyone ran.

The Mega Winger transformed and landed in the city just as Zhane jumped inside it with the rest of the Psychos turning their attention to Carlos and TJ.

The two backed up, fear filling the two Rangers.

"Andros! Why did you betray us? Your friends? Your home?" Zhane called out, but no reply came, the Astro Megazord slashing with its sword.

The Mega Winger moved to the side and delivered a punch to the megazord's chest. But then Astronema's ship shot it in the back, followed by the Delta Megazord unleashing a barrage of bullets.

The megazord reeled back from the shots while the Astro Megazord took the chance to slice at it from the side in its arm. And then it cut its arm off.

The megazord stumbled back while the Delta Megazord started raining bullets on it again.

Zhane flinched, being rocked around the cockpit.

"How does it feel to know everything you love will be destroyed?" taunted the voice of Astronema from her megazord/ship. She then stabbed through the Mega Winger, making the machine spark.

"Oh no! The systems not responding!" cried Zhane as he tried someway to get the megazord to respond.

Then the Astro Megazord cut the Mega Winger's right leg off. The loss of the limb caused the megazord to fall down and on top of a few buildings.

"No." Zhane muttered in fear, all systems red, while the Delta Megazord pointed its gun arm at the head of the Mega Winger where Zhane was sitting. "Andros, please stop this."

There was a moment's hesitation... And the Delta Megazord fired.

The hail of bullets pelted the megazord and caused it to spark with the red lights flashing sporadically. When the gun stopped there was nothing left of the Mega Winger's head or cockpit, some blood splattered on the floor showing that Zhane had been completely obliterated.

Inside the Delta Megazord, Andros let out a ragged sigh while taking his helmet off while closing his eyes.

"Good job." Astronema smiled, sitting between his legs and rubbing his crotch. "You made me so happy brother."

"I know...but it still hurts." he admitted while pulling his hands away from the controls.

"Want me to make you feel better?" She smiled.

"...sure." he relented since he was getting pretty hard from her rubbing.

She smiled, cutting his suit open and started licking his cock. "You just sit back and relax."

"Okay." He smiled.

*With the Psycho's*

"Now who should we end first?" PsychoRed laughed, the two Space Rangers pinned.

"I'll end the Blue Ranger of course." chuckled PsychoBlue.

"And I'll murder the black." PsychoBlack nodded.

"We won't fall." groaned TJ standing up with a wince.

"Shut up." Red snarled, kicking him in the face.

"Hey watch it! His head is mine." spoke PsychoBlue walking over with his axe.

Red rolled his eyes at that, huffing.

"Any last words?" PsychoBlue asked with his axe raised above TJ's head.

"Yea... Fuck you." TJ glared, knowing it was the end.

"Sorry, I prefer bitches." laughed PsychoBlue before swinging his weapon down.

Carlos was full of fear but he wouldn't let them see it. He watched as TJ's body slumped down as PsychoBlack walked over with his staff.

"Want to beg for your life?" PsychoBlack mocked.

"Up yours." spat Carlos.

PsychoBlack laughed and stabbed Carlos through the chest. The ranger's breath halted as his body fell back and stopped moving. "Done." PsychoBlack grinned.

"Well, looks like all the annoying rangers are gone." laughed PsychoYellow.

"It's okay now, you can look." PsychoPink told Cassie with a smile.

Cassie looked and had to shut her eyes at seeing her friends lifeless bodies. So she snuggled into Pink's arms to protect herself.

"So, how do you feel about seeing them like that?" Yellow asked since Ashley looked and was silent.

"I... I'm sad... But you make me happy... Mistress..." Ashley muttered a bit weakly.

"Don't worry, I'll make you a gushing mess later." she whispered with a husky tone.

"O... Oh Mistress." Ashley muttered, shaking happily.

*Time skip*

Astronema's ship hovered in space while it looked noticeably bigger and advanced. But Astronema? She was hadn't been seen for a few hours.

The only thing noticeable was the sounds of beds creaking from her room. None were brave enough, or stupid enough, to see the source of the noise however.

"Harder Andros! HARDER!"

Inside the room Astronema was on all fours, Andros fucking her from behind doggystyle.

"Fuck me harder brother!"

"Astronema! You're so beautiful!" He moaned, fucking her faster. "I'm just about close to unloading inside you!"

"Yes! Please! Fill me please!" she moaned moving her hips against his cock.

Andros moaned, cumming hard inside her. "Take in every drop!"

The two moaned, cumming together, until they collapsed on the bed in each other's arms. Both panted while cuddling together.

"Amazing as always my queen." Andros smiled lovingly. After the death of the Ranger's Astronema had killed Dark Spectre, becoming the Evil Queen of the Universe.

"And you just keep making me a mess each time." Astronema kissed him while hugging him close to her body.

"You love it." He teased lovingly.

"Well it did give us our little bundle of joy."

You may be asking 'what bundle of joy' well, it is the bundle of joy that Ecliptor is taking care of. Said bundle was fussing while in the father figures arms while he was trying to rock it to sleep.

'It's like Astronema all over again.' the grandfather figure thought with a nostalgic smile and a flinch. The small child in his arms had brown hair with bright red streaks and was making a fuss.

"Calm down child, it is time for sleep." He soothed gently, rubbing its stomach soothingly.

The baby girl slowly stopped crying and started relaxing. She smiled up at him before falling asleep, peacefully, in his arms.

'Thank goodness. I was worry she'd never fall asleep.'

But that wasn't all that is going on in the massive ship. We cut to the rooms of PsychoYellow and PsychoPink.

PsychoPink lay on her bed, smiling, before her lover entered her room. It was Cassie with no clothing on whatsoever. And she was wet from her shower. "Don't bother putting any clothes on." purred Pink.

"Okay." She smiled lovingly, crawling onto their bed with pink sheets.

Pink pulled Cassie on top of her while trailing her hands up and down the former ranger's back.

The two kissed each other lovingly, smiling.

"Yellow and her pet... are starting... Their latest... Show in half... An hour... Want to... Watch?" Pink asked between kisses.

"I wouldn't...mind." Cassie replied.

"But first?" Pink grinned.

"First... I want to make love again." Cassie smiled shyly.

"I think we have time for a round, or two." grinned Pink.

That made Cassie giggle and smile, kissing her lover as thick vine like tendrils emerged from PsychoPink As the tendrils wrapped around her breasts, we cut to the room next door with the sounds of moans and whips.

Ashley moaned as her ass was whipped, the corrupted Ranger in a parody of her old suit. The boots were seven inch stilettos that went up to her knees, the suit now made of latex, holes cut out of her crotch to show both holes and the squares on her chest were cut out, her nipples poking out of the second and fourth squares. Oh and around her neck was a thick black choker.

"There. I think that's enough preparation for our show tonight." Yellow smirked as she stopped her whipping. "Now what do you say when we start?"

"H... Hello everyone and welcome to tonight's show. I... I'm Ashley and I shall be the slut for today. I hope you enjoy my performance." Ashley moaned, her breath echoey inside her helmet.

"Good girl." grinned Yellow while rubbing Ashley's ass.

Ashley moaned, leaning against her while her hands were chained above her head ."You are so good to me mistress."

"You know it, my cute little pet." she purred in her ear.

Ashley moaned, trying to kiss Yellow through their helmets. "W... What will my show be tonight?" Ashley moaned.

"Tonight you'll be acting like an obedient little dog while having two extra big dildos shoved up your little holes."

"Oh! Anything else?" Ashley moaned. "Last show you let two Quantrons fuck me! Anything special tonight Mistress?"

"Of course. This time I'm going to let the whole crowd have a go at you, and you don't break character once." ordered Yellow in a firm tone.

"I promise Mistress! I'll be a good girl!" Ashley smiled happily.

"I know you will." grinned Yellow rubbing her head like a dog.

As you can see, life for the three former Rangers were happy. Even if their lives were... Unusual now. But it was the kind of unusual that still made them happy. But hey, at least they ARE happy though. And that's all that matters... Right?


End file.
